


You and Me (and Him)

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the seal weakening, Naruto doesn't have much time left until the Kyuubi breaks loose and swallows him whole. Sasuke won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me (and Him)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a fanfic competition and I didn't win anything... oh well at least it made me write this oneshot! There's a tiny bit of angst and Naruto is a bit more closely connected to Kurama than usual... Hope you like it:3
> 
> Special thanks to QueBae for pushing me in order to finish it on time!

Sasuke is rushing, pushing himself forwards with chakra bursting from the soles of his feet to the rhythm of his frantically beating heart. _It’s happening again_ rings through his ears as he careens through the village, sight set on the Hokage tower. Of all the times to leave the village…

He’s only been gone for a couple of hours, but the pang of regret still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He shouldn’t have. He should have brought him _with him_. If only he could have.

The few people milling about the entrance of the tower give way to him, eyes widening at the look on his face. Shizune is there to take him far below ground level, leads him to one of the all too familiar special, reinforced cellars. He can feel the heat long before they reach it, the pressure in the damp air causing the hairs at the nape of his neck to rise.

He knows this pressure. It’s bad this time.

“There are chakra chains holding him, but be careful,” Shizune warns him, but he barely glances at the medic nin.

No need to tell him, because he knows better than anyone else what to expect. Inhaling deeply, he forces his heartbeat to calm down before activating his Sharingan. The metal door is hot to the touch as he slides his palm gently over the seal, slipping through it as if it were made of mist.

A shockwave of chakra slaps him in the face, threatening to push him right back outside again. The whole room is painted red, deep red with bubbling chakra that stings like needles where his skin is bare. He braces himself, assessing the situation. The chakra is concentrated to one corner of the room, and tensing his jaw he takes heavy steps towards the small figure he can see curled up there, obscured by the heat.

Ignoring how his skin burns, he ducks underneath struggling tails held down by bright, golden chains. At least Karin knew what she was doing, though he can only imagine the earful he’ll receive from her later. Sometimes he wonders if he should simply handcuff the moron to his side, though of course he’d never get away with it. Stubborn idiot.

There are swirling pillars of blood red partly blocking his path, and he carefully avoids them. He’s learnt the hard way that impatience will only lead to more damage. He hopes this is one of those times Naruto won’t remember.

It’s a relief to finally reach the other boy, cradling his head in his aching hands to pry his eyes open.

Inside Naruto’s mind he speeds with practiced ease through the dank corridors, shallow water splashing around his feet. The bars preventing the Kyuubi from escaping are slightly bent outwards, huge claws wrapped around them as Sasuke enters the cave-like room. Naruto lies underneath those sharp claws, just barely out of reach. Bile rises in his throat as he sees how close he was to arriving too late, pain twisting inside his gut. Resolutely he pushes the feeling away.

Hard as steel he approaches the chakra beast, meets the madness in its glowing eyes with a calm spurred from desperation. This isn’t the time to think of what could have been. Naruto needs him, and Sasuke will deliver.

Focusing his gaze he forces the chakra back, stands his ground as the Kyuubi claws at the bars with a scraping noise that hurts his ears. Gritting his teeth he feels sweat dribble down his forehead when at last, the giant fox retreats. For now.

xxx

Naruto is sleeping calmly in the hospital bed, bandages covering his arms and chest, and Sasuke dreads the moment he wakes up. Elbows digging into his knees, chin resting on his closed fists, he tries his best to think of other things. But of course, eventually he _will_ wake up, and he will know. His best friend might be dumb sometimes, but he certainly isn’t oblivious.

Light steps approach the door, and soon his mother’s presence fills the room.

“Honey, you can’t sit here all night. Visiting hours are almost over.”

“I’m not leaving.”

He can feel her concerned gaze caress the side of his face, but doesn’t move. She sighs, giving up and letting him be. It’s not the first time he’s stayed past visiting hours, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knows it isn’t the last. She returns with dinner for him, but he can’t bring himself to muster up an appetite.

When Naruto does wake up, it’s close to morning. Sasuke wakes up when the light from the bedside lamp fills the small room, straightening up quickly and searching Naruto’s features. For what, he isn’t sure, but he’s met with tired eyes and a forced smile.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” Naruto apologizes, his voice cracking slightly.

He watches in silence as Naruto grabs the water bottle on the table, downing half of it before wiping his mouth on the bandages wrapped around his left arm.

“It’s getting worse, huh?”

Sasuke doesn’t know what to answer. He feels a helpless sense of guilt in the shape of a lump in his throat, increasing when Naruto reaches for his hand and sends him a reassuring smile, a less forced one.

“Don’t look so upset, I’m fine, promise!”

He doesn’t like it when Naruto lies, but surely the moron really believes he is fine now. He lets out a snort that could be anything between agreement and disbelief.

“I won’t leave again.”

Naruto’s smile fades, turns into that serious look that Sasuke has come to hate with a passion.

“Sasuke, you can’t stay holed up here just because of me. You’re supposed to get me a souvenir collection!”

Despite the attempt at a joke, Naruto doesn’t look quite as convincing as he must want to. Sasuke can see the fear in his eyes, that he tries so desperately to hide.

“I got you a keychain,” he says, ignoring the distorted mass of words he wants to shout in the idiot’s face until reality changes.

Digging through his weapon’s pouch, he fishes up a small chain decorated with tiny little frogs dangling from it. This time, Naruto’s smile lights up his entire face.

“I knew you wouldn’t forget!” he exclaims, examining the gift eagerly.

Sasuke wishes he had gotten him something better.

xxx

Something is different. Sasuke can feel it, like a nagging little voice in the back of his head. It is there in the way Tsunade looked at Naruto when she thought they didn’t see, as she examined his damaged arms. It is there in the whispered conversations between his parents that are dropped as soon as they sense him. And, of course, in the way people pretend everything is perfectly fine.

It keeps him on edge, draws him closer to Naruto’s side as he walks him home from the hospital two days after the incident. People are staring, they always are. But Naruto takes it in stride, humming and excitedly trying to decide which ramen flavor he’ll go for once they reach his apartment. Sasuke does his best to play pretend, too, because Naruto complains about him worrying enough as it is. If Sasuke can act relaxed, he knows that Naruto will feel better.

In the evening, he passes by a rather drunk Tsunade sitting by the sake stand, and figures he might have a shot at asking. He slips into the seat next to her, waiting for her to notice. Her much too young face is drawn into a frown, the bottle of sake next to her almost empty.

“Don’t start drinking,” she greets him with. “You think it helps, but it doesn’t. Not when it comes to the important things in life.”

Her eyes are a little glazed over, but her voice is steady and so are her dark brown eyes as they bore into his.

“I know you care about Naruto, but you saw him. You _saw_. We could barely hold him down with _two_ people using the shadow binding technique.” She thins her lips, and lifts the small cup of sake filled to the brim. “It’s only a question of time.”

Sasuke forgets how to breathe. His knuckles turn white as he digs nails into his palms, the pain not nearly enough to distract him from the head medic’s words. There’s a cold shiver running down his spine and he sucks in a breath, eyes wide but she isn’t meeting his gaze anymore.

“Until what?”

When she doesn’t reply, he grabs her arm harshly and repeats the question in a growl.

“Until _what_.”

“He won’t be Naruto anymore,” she whispers, staring at nothing, the cup forgotten in her half raised hand. “He’ll be that… _thing_.”

“He’ll always be Naruto.”

She still doesn’t look at him, but her arm tenses underneath his touch. He knows he’s radiating poorly contained anger, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“He’s not some mindless beast!” he spits, and she buries her face in both hands, dropping the cup so that the sake spills on the counter, droplets falling from the edge.

“He won’t be Naruto,” she repeats, like a mantra, breathing harshly. “He’ll be an animal, out of control. There’s nothing you can-“

He stands up, slamming his palms on the wooden surface.

“He’s not an animal. He’s human! You can’t- I won’t let you!”

Slowly, she glances up at him, her face twisted in a sneer but her eyes are brimming with unshed tears.

“No. He was never human. Not entirely. And now…”

Sasuke is locked in her gaze, his mind screaming at him to leave, to hit her, _anything_ , but his body is frozen and won’t listen to him.

“One way or another, we’ll lose him.”

xxx

He knows he’s been screaming, because his throat is sore and hurts when he draws in ragged breaths. There’s a lot of damaged trees and sparring posts around him, his limbs trembling as he sinks to the ground, feeling his brain returning to full consciousness. His knuckles are scratched, but none of that matters. Nothing matters anymore. How is he supposed to face Naruto now? He’s human, more human than many others in this village. More human than Sasuke feels, in comparison.

There’s a bitter laugh welling up his throat, mingling with the pain but never quite reaching past his lips. Naruto, who always smiles brightly at everyone he meets. Naruto, who always does his best and fights his hardest. Naruto, who sometimes looks at him as if he’s come to terms with living on borrowed time.

Punching the ground, he forces down another sob threatening to wrack his body. He won’t show weakness, no matter how helpless he feels at the moment. It isn’t fair. Why aren’t they _doing_ something?!

But he knows, though he wishes he didn’t. The seal is weakening, and each day, the Kyuubi grows stronger. Takes up more space inside Naruto’s mind. Turns him oh so slowly into the beast itself.

_And one day…_

Burying his face in his knees, he loses himself to thoughts of emptiness.

xxx

It’s Karin who finds him. It’s dark outside, but with her sensor abilities that’s hardly a hindrance for her.

“Look at you,” she reprimands him, running a thumb over the back of his hand. “Naruto wouldn’t be happy if he knew.”

“But he doesn’t know,” he forces out, closing his eyes and wishing tomorrow will never come.

“We Uzumaki aren’t so weak, you know,” Karin states calmly, sitting down next to him. “He’ll be fine.”

“How do you know,” he mutters, and it comes out harsher than he intended because Tsunade’s words ring fresh in his thoughts.

“I just do. I mean, Kushina didn’t die when the Kyuubi broke free from her, did she?”

“But she still died.”

“Yeah. Well. Naruto can pull through.”

“You think they’ll extract it?”

He’s surprised, because everyone knows that pulling a tailed beast out of its host is a sure death sentence.

“They have to do _something_. Right? The seal will break sooner or later. You can’t say you didn’t know that.”

“I won’t let it.”

She stares at him, her glasses glinting in the faint moonlight.

“You can’t stop it. It was poorly constructed. Not that Minato had much time on his hands, but…”

He knows what she’s thinking. If only the Kyuubi had been sealed _correctly_. If only Obito hadn’t tried to free it in the first place. If only it was possible to add more seals, or fix the broken one… There were many ifs, but Sasuke knows that Naruto wouldn’t focus on those if he was present. There has to be another way…

Because the thought of losing Naruto is something he can’t bear. It can’t happen. It _won’t_ happen. He’s supposed to be a genius, he should be able to think of something.

“Karin,” he says. “Do you know any books on seals? Specifically, Naruto’s and similar ones.”

“Those are bound to be in the restricted section,” she replies, her tone clearly expressing her reluctance.

“Either you get them or I will.”

“Fine,” she sighs, giving in. “Since it’s Naruto.”

xxx

Naruto bustles about his kitchen, preparing dinner for himself. And that certain someone residing inside his belly.

“Yes yes, I know,” he says, pouring boiling water into his ramen cups.

There’s a package of meat on the counter, and he glances at it once the cups are filled and properly sealed again. He knows he should fry it, or maybe boil it with the ramen. Something, at least. There’s another silent complaint and he absentmindedly rubs his stomach, gnawing on his lower lip. It’s probably not a good idea, to listen to that little urge that wants him to simply put it into his ramen and eat it as it is. Still, it’s not like it would be the first time.

He heaves a sigh, because as of late it doesn’t seem as much as an urge as it feels like a _want_ , and the reason can only be the faded markings of his seal.

He hasn’t told Sasuke. Or anyone else, for that matter, but he knows how Sasuke feels about the fox inside him. Sasuke is the one who has faced it the most, and not exactly in pleasant situations. But Sasuke is the one he really doesn’t want to tell, because what if he shies away from Naruto? What if he, too, decides that Naruto is less human than he looks to be?

Not that he is. Entirely human, that is. At least, he has to be different _somehow_ , because he can feel Kurama intertwined with his consciousness too clearly, can feel his chakra mingling with his own. If Kurama wasn’t there, he wouldn’t know how be simply _Naruto._

But Sasuke can’t know that.

Besides, he doesn’t think it will be that long, anyway. He can tell, better than anyone else, just how weak the seal is now. Using chakra is simply not an option. _Maybe I’ll die from boredom first_ , he thinks to himself and snorts at the thought. As if Sasuke would let him.

He pokes at his ramen, filled with thoughts of his best friend. Not just best friend. Most important person, too. Sasuke means the world to him and it saddens him to think about Sasuke being alone more than thinking about his own probable death. There isn’t really anything he can do to prevent it, though. It’s just how life is. And he’s had a relatively good one, so far.

Had he been more selfish, he would have told Sasuke exactly how he felt, but he doesn’t want to put that burden on him. He doesn’t want to think that Sasuke will have trouble moving on, will _mourn_ him, because those kinds of depressing thoughts really don’t suit Uzumaki Naruto, overly excited and loudmouthed ball of sunshine.

There’s a stinging sensation behind his eyes, and he angrily wipes at them before shoving ramen into his mouth. It’s better not to think at all.

xxx

It takes Sasuke almost two weeks to formulate some sort of plan. During those two weeks Naruto has gone through three more incidents, and he can feel a slight sense of panic settling in permanently. He tries to act normal with Naruto, but even the usually energetic ninja is in a sullen mood and that, more than anything, tells Sasuke that time is running out.

_It’s now or never_ , he thinks as he readjusts his backpack and prepares for the short trip he can only hope won’t make him miss any more incidents. Thankfully Itachi is keeping an eye on Naruto, and can probably take care of anything minor. But he doesn’t know the fox like Sasuke does, doesn’t know Naruto like Sasuke does, and it’s with his heart in his throat that he seeks out the one person who can tell him what he needs to know.

Or rather, who won’t have reason to lie to him.

Naruto waves him off, a smile on his face, though Sasuke is certain he doesn’t believe he is leaving for a pleasure trip. The moment he leaves Konoha behind he’s anxious to return, and pushes himself harder than is wise considering the person he meets is far from a friend, though not necessarily a foe either.

Two hours later, he lands on the doorstep to Orochimaru’s hideout, nervously surveying the area. He’s been here once before, with his father, and it’s not a pleasant memory. Even so it’s his best shot, and squaring his shoulders he prepares for the meeting.

“Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise,” the snake man greets him, showing him inside the cave. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need you to teach me a seal,” Sasuke informs him, wasting no time.

“Oh? And what’s in it for me?”

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke takes out a bundle of cloth from his backpack, unrolling it to show the former sannin. Orochimaru’s pale face lights up, taking on a calculating expression as Sasuke covers the item again.

“You’re well informed,” he muses, eyes gleaming in the dampened lighting. “Very well, what seal is it you’re interested in?”

When Sasuke explains, Orochimaru doesn’t comment. Nor does he say anything for quite some time, leaving Sasuke waiting in nauseated anticipation.

“Jiraiya could have helped you, you know,” is all he says on the matter, taking the scroll from Sasuke when it’s held out to him and scanning its contents.

“Well, Jiraiya isn’t around.”

Orochimaru sends him a look, pupils like slits that see right through him, as if contemplating whether or not he’s just been called a secondary and less desirable option.

“I’ll see what I can do. But, I have one more condition.”

Sasuke waits in tense silence for the snakelike man to elaborate.

“I’d like you to come train for me, if it works.”

There’s no hesitation on Sasuke’s side. As long as he can somehow get Naruto through this… spending some time with a creep was a small price to pay.

xxx

Sasuke returns in the evening, seeking out his brother first. He’s relieved to hear nothing has happened to Naruto, more so when Itachi doesn’t try to stop him or change his mind. He tries not to stop and think that this might be the last time he sees him.

Itachi understands. He can only hope that the rest of his family will, too, if worse comes to worst.

He finds Naruto in his apartment, sitting on the couch flipping through channels on his tiny TV.

“We’re leaving,” he states.

Naruto doesn’t move.

“I have a plan,” he adds, and blue eyes turn to him, wide in question.

“Oh.”

There’s a flicker of hope in those eyes, and it crashes through Sasuke with all the implications of his decision. If he goes through with it, Naruto might die. If he doesn’t then Naruto _will_ , surely, absorbed by the Kyuubi, or… disposed of.

The clutch of sickening fear in his heart pushes him forwards, a hand stretched out towards his best friend.

If he fails, they will both die.

“Come on,” he says, voice steady and calm. “We’d better hurry.”

He can’t say the thought of surviving alone is very appealing to him. Nor is the thought of being caught before he can even try, and helplessly watch as Naruto is ripped away from him.

“Okay,” Naruto replies, a tiny smile grazing his lips.

It’s a smile that sends Sasuke’s emotions tumbling over themselves again, but for an entirely different reason. And it hurts. It hurts so bad to swallow it down in favor of leading Naruto outside, and away from Konoha. But he can do it. He’s the _only_ one who can do it, and he won’t let Naruto down. Not now, not ever.

The silence stretches out between them as they run. It’s strange because usually Naruto’s chatter fills the silence, but expected. Naruto follows because he trusts Sasuke, and Sasuke leads because he desperately needs to feel worthy of that trust. If he doesn’t do his outmost to save Naruto, he’ll never forgive himself.

“I’m tired,” Naruto admits when the stars are slowly giving way to dawn, and Sasuke stops abruptly.

He can’t help but feel as if the statement refers to more than simply running.

“Let’s rest.”

“Won’t someone catch up to us?”

Naruto sits down by the trunk of the tree, wiping his forehead with a sleeve. He looks as strong as ever, if you ignore the dull color of his eyes and the dark bags underneath them.

“Itachi promised me he’d take care of that. But I’m sure he can’t stop them for long.”

Unsure of what to do, Sasuke stays where he stopped, catching his breath.

“He came to see me today.” Naruto’s voice is quiet, tan fingers plucking at a loose strand on his jumpsuit jacket. “He talked about you. Said you’re always so reckless. But I don’t know, you always have a reason for what you do.”

Sasuke stares. Stares at the reason for most of what he does, stares at the boy he would go through hell and back for. He already sacrificed his life for him once. A second time couldn’t hurt, right?

He nods, Naruto leaning his head against the thick tree and giving him an unreadable look.

“Thank you.”

The words sound so simple coming from Naruto but cause a surge of something almost frighteningly strong inside his chest. It’s the knowledge that he refuses to return alone, and Naruto can tell. It’s all there, laid bare between them, every sentence unsaid, every emotion unshared.

Bubbles of red chakra seep through Naruto’s jacket and travel up his body, one after another.

“You said you have a plan.” Naruto’s face is tense, his eyes holding Sasuke’s like a lifeline. “I hope it’s better than what I usually come up with.”

“Yes,” Sasuke breathes out, falling to his knees in front of Naruto, fingertips brushing down his whiskered cheek. “And more reckless.”

Naruto’s breaths come out labored now, his lips pulled up in a pained grimace as more chakra gushes out and spreads around them. Sasuke rips open his jacket and shirt, the seal barely visible against his bare skin.

“Don’t fight it,” he says thickly, agonized by Naruto’s evident pain.

Blue eyes roll into the back of Naruto’s head and come back bright red, Sasuke catching them with his Sharingan to hold them in place. The seal is fading rapidly but he has to wait, wait until it’s completely gone but before the Kyuubi can break out fully. He places a hand against the seal, forced to break eye contact every few seconds to keep track of it.

There is chakra surrounding them now, blistering hot, causing trees to crackle and snap like twigs in its wake. It’s slowly taking shape, but Sasuke doesn’t bother to see how many tails or just how solid the fox is becoming. He’s focused on Naruto, sees his skin start to fall off in flakes to reveal the red-black mass of chakra that hides underneath.

Just a little more.

There’s a roar above him, but it might as well have been his heart considering how it slams against his ribcage. Naruto’s eyes turn even redder, fangs protruding from his mouth, the heat emanating from him nearing unbearable.

Sasuke stubbornly keeps his hand in place, gathers his resolve, thinks of everything that Naruto is to him.

_He isn’t human._

Sasuke doesn’t care. He’s bringing Naruto back, human or not, all his senses dulled from their shared pain besides chakra control, vision, and the strength of his feelings.

Another roar, and then the world stills, as if holding its breath. The air is too thick to inhale, but Sasuke doesn’t need words as he forms the hand seals for the seal that he and Orochimaru developed together.

_This is it_ rushes through his mind as he slams a hand down on Naruto’s stomach just as claws reach for them. The Kyuubi is just short of solid now, Naruto’s face ashen as Sasuke starts the process of forcing it back inside, holding his breath. The claws sink into the tree instead, crushing it easily but it doesn’t fall.

Bringing their foreheads together, Sasuke’s mind screams Naruto’s name over and over as he puts everything he has into the sealing technique. It works, to some degree. There is still way too much of the Kyuubi’s chakra outside Naruto’s body as Sasuke draws in a ragged, much needed breath. He pushes a little more, his whole body hurting to a degree he shouldn’t be able to handle.

But he can’t give up now, not when Naruto’s life is at stake. His Sharingan tells him that the Kyuubi’s form is wavering now, fighting harshly against his seal. He presses closer to Naruto, enough for their lips to brush. It’s not going as fast as he needs it to, his chakra reserves emptying at an alarming rate. Desperate, he mashes their lips together.

He made a promise. He has a plan. He can’t fail Naruto now, can’t let him go.

There’s a flicker of blue within blood red irises, and Sasuke feels his resolve strengthen. It’s not too late yet.

Drawing every last ounce of strength, he’s determined to see this through to the end, whether that will be his own or the Kyuubi’s. He pushes, pulls, drags the boiling chakra inch by inch inside Naruto’s body. He can feel his eyes swirl and focus again, and suddenly he can see the Kyuubi as well, roaring madly at him from within Naruto’s mind.

He focuses on that image, uses his own chakra to bind it to the seal, making sure it holds tight and unrelenting as he embeds it with his will. His arms are shaking now, clutching Naruto for support. Just a little bit more…

He’s almost out of chakra. Honestly, he’s surprised he’s lasted this long, but he needs _more_. Angrily, he feels the edges of his vision darken, threatening to rip him away from Naruto, from the one person he loves more than anything. He’ll keep going on willpower alone if he has to, but he’s _not_ leaving Naruto.

There’s a grip on his wrist, and between glancing at Naruto’s fingers holding him steady and returning to his eyes, Naruto regains consciousness.

“Don’t think… I’ll let you… kiss and run, Sasuke!” Naruto forces out, chakra matching his now blue-again eyes trailing down Sasuke’s trembling wrist, joining the struggle.

He gasps, because there’s no strength in him left to waste on words, but Naruto holds him as if Sasuke is the one who’s about to die and not the other way around. Together they reach farther, pull stronger, and soon enough there’s a final roar that fades into an echo as the Kyuubi disappears behind the spiral-shaped seal that now adorns Naruto’s stomach.

Sasuke collapses but Naruto is right there to catch him, rubbing his back in soothing circles until the trembling stops long enough for him to feel vaguely coherent.

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathes into his ear, “ _Sasuke_.”

“I told you I had a plan,” he wheezes out, coughing against the dryness in his throat.

“Are you completely out of your _mind_?”

Sasuke laughs, because what else could he do? He can’t really feel his body anymore, focusing on Naruto’s soothing voice instead and the pleasant warmth of his body wrapped around his.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Oh you bet it worked, Kurama is _pissed_.”

Even frowning is too much effort, though Naruto isn’t making any sense to him.

“Who…?”

Naruto doesn’t speak at first, combing light fingers through his hair, and Sasuke has to fight not to fall asleep.

“The Kyuubi. I can… feel him. Talk to him, sort of. And his name’s Kurama.”

He only manages a grunt.

“And well, he’s pissed because he doesn’t exactly like you and he doesn’t really enjoy being trapped inside me. But I think we can work something out.”

Trust Naruto to be able to talk about such a thing naturally, as if he wasn’t seconds from being destroyed by the very same ‘Kurama’.

“He’s part of me,” Naruto continues, the words spilling fast over his lips. “I wouldn’t really die, just become part of his mind like he’s part of mine now.” Then adds, quieter, “I did think I would die, though.”

“Like I would let you.”

Naruto laughs, then, and it’s the most beautiful sound Sasuke has ever heard.

“Even if you’d known I’m only half human?”

Unable to fight off exhaustion any longer, Sasuke mutters out a final sentence before sleep overtakes him.

“You’re a whole Naruto to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write something more action based for once. I always love reading alternate canon settings... There's too few of themX)


End file.
